The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Eating and drinking are often associated with entertainment and enjoyment. For example, both adults and children may associate attending parties, picnics, outings, and other recreational activities with drinking beverages and/or eating frozen treats on sticks. Accordingly, it is desirable to heighten the enjoyment associated with eating and drinking.